


the woods

by predatorbirds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, can i say it came to me in a dream, i was sitting on my couch, it didn't, this is the first time i've written in a long time, this is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predatorbirds/pseuds/predatorbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all Ben’s divining, Poe was unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the woods

Sometimes, Ben holds his hand out in front of him, palm turned toward the ground, and says that he can _feel it_.

 

Poe knows he means the Force – that great thing hanging in the air around them. Ben always looks like he’s in love when he says it. Poe cannot fathom what the Force must be like, but the look of rapture makes him yearn.

 

Sometimes, when he is alone, he holds out his hand, turns his palm toward the ground. But he does not _feel_ , instead there is only the unfortunate presence of normalcy. Where Ben is incomparable, he is ordinary.

 

Rivers would stop, if Ben asked them to. Stars would bend for him.

 

His father smiles, knowing and and a little nostalgic.

 

Poe does not _feel_ , so he does not understand.

 

Ben tries to show him. He puts one hand to the tree outside their home – Ben is always drawn to it – and wraps the other carefully around Poe’s wrist. His heart races and his skin tingles where Ben’s fingers are curled, and although his stomach knots and he feels lightheaded, he’s not sure that what he _feels_ is the Force.

 

Ben looks surprised.

 

He looks that way even after they kiss.

 

For all Ben’s divining, Poe was unexpected.

 

He preens, like all boys do. His father rolls his eyes, but fondly. Kes says _don’t get into trouble_ , but he married a pilot, so he already knows.

 

He doesn’t feel the Force, nothing happens when he reaches his palm out to the world. But when Ben takes his hand, he does _feel_.

 

It’s enough.


End file.
